User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School adventures episode 1
(We see Metal in front of the School and walks inside. He looks around and sees a Billboard with a list of People with their assigned Homerooms) Metal: Hmmm I'm in room 105 Interesting (Another person walks up to billboard and He's a tall tanned male with black hair with a Death Note shirt) Metal: Hey I love your shirt, what class are you in? Night: Thanks man I love Death Note, Oh I'm in class 105. By the way my name is Night nice to meet you Metal: Me too, my name is Metal. Hey wanna walk to class together? Night: Sure why not (Metal and Night walk into class and sit into their seats) Tesla: Good morning students I'm Mr.Tesla your new homeroom teacher. Now we are here in here for 30 minutes today and I would like for every student to introduce themselves. (Tesla points at Night) Tesla: You there, You're first (Night groans and gets up) Night: Hi my name is Night, I like Frozen, Death Note, and Spongebob. Tesla: I see, you may sit down now (Night sits down and a Korean Girl goes up in front of the class) Kari: Hi!! My name is Kari, I love Ponies, Anime, and Shipping. Plus I'm an Artist, watch! (Kari pulls out a Sketchbook and 10 seconds later. It shows an erotic shipping of Tesla and Night) Tesla: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Kari sits down and Barry goes up in front of the class) Tesla: Please tell me you're normal Barry: (Quietly says) Hi... I'm Barry. I like Xenoblade and Shulk. Mainly Shulk... Tesla: Next student please (Jphil goes up in front of the class) Jphil: Greetings Earthlings I am Jphil. I'm taking a break from Space voyages to see what your race is like (Tesla face palms and Noah goes up in front of the class) Noah: Yo what's up I'm Noah, I like Rats, Rock Climbing, and Horror (Raph's head pops up from Noah's Pocket) Tesla: Next!! (MSV goes up in front of the class) MSV: Hey guys I'm Multi It's nice to meet all of you, I like Rap Music and coding Tesla: K Den (Metal goes up in front of the class) Metal: Hi there my name is Metal, I like Writing, Anime, Ponies, and Acting Tesla: That's nice, Next!! (Whale goes up in front of the class) Whale: WHAT'S UP BITCHES!!!!! Tesla: Okay I've had enough Introduction's today, let me just give you your schedules (Tesla passes out everyone's schedules and the Announcements play) Coupe: Attention all students this is Principal Coupe telling all of you to please report to your first period, have a lovely day (Metal walks out of the class room and looks at his schedule) Metal: Looks like I have Marine Biology first (A young guy walks up to Metal) CW: Oh you have Marine Biology as well? Metal: Yes I do CW: Sweet mind If you sit next to me in class, I'm new in town Metal: I don't mind broski (CW and Metal enter the classroom and sit down in the front row.) Piet: Ahoy Mateys starting today I will be your Marine Biology teacher. You may call me Captain Piet, now today's lesson will be the Anatomy on a Walrus CW and Metal: What Piet: You will need to know Walrus to pass my class CW: Plz (Piet walks up to CW) Piet: Do you want a plz off? Bob CW: My name is CW Piet: K then Bob, Now we are going to watch a Documentary on the Walrus and I have Popcorn Narrator: One Movie Screening later (Metal walks out) Metal: This school is quite Interesting... (Metal walks into his gym class and sits in the bleachers.) Ynkr: Alright Maggots!! Welcome to Gym class I am Coach Ynkr! When your in my class you are expected to sweat!! Got it! (The Students nod) Ynkr: GOOD!!, now we will warm up by running three laps! Pixel: No!!! Fire: Pixel shut up Ynkr: Now get your butts on the Track!!! (Metal walks down and he accidentally bumps into Fire) Metal: My bad man Fire: It's ok dude, my names Fire. Whats yours? Metal: I'm Metal, soo whats up with your friend over there (Pixel is having a worried look on his face) Fire: Oh Pixel hates sports and exercise, but I have a trick (Fire pulls out a stick with a string that has a Poptart on it) Metal: Ummmmmm (Fire ties the stick on Pixel's head and Pixel starts to run) Fire: See works every time, see ya (Fire starts to run and so does Metal. 10 minutes later) Ynkr: Good work Maggots!! Now we will play the greatest sport ever, Baseball!! Pixel: Baseball sucks!!!! (Ynkr pulls out a picture of Babe Ruth) Ynkr: It's okay Babe he doesn't know what he's talking about, I still love you Metal: Uhhhhhh Ynkr: Never mind that!! Now lets play some Baseball! Narrator: One game of Baseball later (Metal walks out) THE END How did you like it I loved it Great Good Awful Mad I didn't include you Category:Blog posts